Persona RA/Story
The full story of the game Persona RA Story Note: The game is not actually divided into chapters, it is only a simple way to separate parts of the story. Prologue: Duat Online The game begins with the protagonist character, Yoshimatsu Keishi, waking up and using his computer, he logs into an online game, at which point, the player may input a custom name for the character or use the default name. Before he can properly play, he is called out by his mother, Asano, who asks him to go to the kitchen for them to talk. Getting there, Keishi's mom tells him that he is going to start high school at Tetsuzan Academy in a little under a week, along with his brother, Hirai. The days pass and Yoshimatsu gets ready to start his first high school year, much to his dismay. At Tetsuzan, Keishi meets with someone he hadn't seen for a long time, a childhood friend of his, Kaori Nakauchi, while they kept in contact over the Internet, they never saw each other for a long time. A week passes and Yoshimatsu begins to get used to actually going outside and interacting with people, one day, going home, he checks his phone to see he had recieved an advertisement for a "Free game" named "Duat Online", but he ignores the ad, swiping it away. At his apartment, Keishi gets to his computer and sees a program that was not there before, something called "Velvet Room", he clicks it out of curiosity and feels himself being taken into the computer. After a moment, he wakes up and finds himself sitting down in a hotel lobby, across from an odd-looking man and a beautiful woman in blue. The man introduces himself as Igor, keeper of the Velvet Room, and his lovely assistant is Victoria. Igor tells Keishi of a sort of curse that he must stop, and the only way to do so is to play "that game". Some more time passes, the Velvet Room program doesn't disappear from Yoshimatsu's computer, after another day at Tetsuzan, Yoshimatsu is mugged by a student on the way out, a tough-looking boy with a motorcycle jacket over his uniform, but Hirai stops the punk before anything bad happens, letting Yoshimatsu go home with his brother, but, on the way, both of them get the ad for Duat Online again, and as they look back forward, they see a woman stopping in the middle of the street, only to get run over by a truck turning the corner. Before it happened, Yoshimatsu tried to dash towards her and save her, but Hirai stopped him when it was too late. Later, at night, Keishi dreams that he's in the Velvet Room again, talking to Igor and Victoria, but it feels real to him. Igor tells him that the woman did that because of the curse he had mentioned, and Keishi has to get "the game" to stop this. Keishi wakes up and he has no classes that day, so he decides to go to his computer and download the game, presumably Duat Online, once he signs up and logs in, he feels the same way he did when he first entered the Velvet Room, like he himself is entering the computer, he opens his eyes and is at a large room with bland-looking gray people, which he assumes are other players, he tries interacting with them, but they don't seem to really care about him, he heads to the circular elevator at the center of the room and enters it, taking him up to the first floor, up ahead, he sees someone who has the same hair as him and, rather than being monochrome and drab, this player has colors and an odd aura around him. Keishi mindlessly follows this person around the black and purple labyrinth he entered, eventually coming across another elevator guarded by blob-like dark beings, which turn and crawl towards Keishi, revealing their faces, which look more like anguished masks, the other player disappears into a cloud of dark smoke leaving Keishi to fight these monsters on his own, but Keishi manages to get out of the game before he is killed. Hirai comes rushing in to see what was happening in the room, only to see his brother, sitting far from the screen and his headphones on the ground. Hirai asks what happened and Yoshimatsu tells him that it was this weird game he just tried playing, only to get a joking response of Hirai telling him not to play horror games with no lights on in the room. Yoshimatsu, instead of reacting, just plays along, gets up and heads to bed. The next day, Keishi gets up and heads to school like normal, only to find that one of his classmates didn't show up, but he didn't care, until the next day, where the girl still didn't show up, and the day after that and after that, she just went missing. On Saturday, before heading to school, Hirai and Yoshimatsu decided to watch TV, only to catch a news broadcast of a girl who hanged herself at her home that previous night, the police found no suicide notes, no clues as to why she'd do that, the best they had was that her computer monitor had a screen saying "Game Over" on a game called "Duat Online" but they brushed it all off as stress due to high school work and such, Hirai, Yoshimatsu and Asano simply look at the screen, shocked at what had happened, Asano and Hirai simply go back to their day, while Yoshimatsu stares on, thinking about everything, until Hirai calls him out for it and they head to school. After school, Yoshimatsu plays the bizarre game again, not before noticing a program that came with it, called Duat Bazaar, he checks it and finds a sort of online store, using the same login information for the actual game, Yoshimatsu is able to buy himself a sword, which he presumes is to use in-game, along with a few potions. Entering the game again, Yoshimatsu finds that Hirai is playing as well, but, for some reason, Hirai's character also has color, rather than just being gray. They make their way to the end of the first floor and Yoshimatsu tries to fight off the monsters, which turn into grotesque piles of green slime with red eyes and gaping mouths, but he is attacked and loses his sword, as he feels like he will die, he hears a voice in his head, talking to him about a contract, and with that, the Slimes are blasted away and Keishi regains his balance, as an armored hawk-like person with wings on its hips appears beside him, mimicking his movements and fighting the creatures. Upon winning, Yoshimatsu is exhausted and he and his brother leave the game and Yoshimatsu falls asleep at his computer chair. Chapter 1: Kaori Nakauchi TBA Category:Subpages Category:Storylines